PoketSci Wiki
Contents of the game * Travel by land and sea from town to town, collecting Tools and disposable items used to battle others in a strategic game of scientific strength. * Obtain Degrees by beating key Scholars, allowing you to use those Tools outside of battle to progress to new areas. * Find the Six Sacred Stones before the Dawn Star Prophets fulfill their evil plans to brainwash the world. * Become the ultimate scientist by defeating the four Magisters. * Solve mysteries, complete side-quests, and navigate mazes. Map of Scientoh Scientoh is a region composed of 12 cities/towns, and a number of intermediary attractions. The paths are designed so that the Player must obtain certain Tools to progress to new areas. The Player begins their scientific voyage at Home Base, where they, alongside their sibling (Rival), part ways with a starter Tool each. There are 10 cities where Grand Scholars are located, and the Player may battle them to obtain a Degree in a distinct scientific field: # Fossil City # Hadron Harbour # Cyclone City # Aspaden # Mendel City # Aristotle Park # Ash Island # Toolshed Town # Groundhog City # Glacia There are also six key locations where each of the Sacred Stones are found, after completing a quest, navigating a maze, or using specific Tools to enter restricted areas: * Punnet Square (Leaf Stone) * Haunted Hospital (Dusk Stone) * Mt Neveruptus (Fire Stone) * Shipwreck Shore (Water Stone) * Crescent Moon Lake (Moon Stone) * Alexandra's Lighthouse (Thunder Stone) These Sacred Stones are stored with the Player and used to combat the evil Dawn Star Prophets at Ritual Rocks towards the end of the game. The Player cannot fulfill this part of the game's story without all Six Sacred Stones, however they can continue to the final challenge at Magister's Mountain having not completed this optional story-line. Tools and Disposables The Player is required to collect a total of 14 Tools, which serve as the Player's weapons in battle. The Player can only carry 6 Tools simultaneously, and must store the rest in a portable Toolbox, where they can be switched in and out when outside of battle. To attack, Tools require Disposables; items that are fund randomly while exploring or purchased in towns. Tools can perform basic attacks without Disposables, but more complex, field-specific movesets will require the use of one or more Disposable. Disposables are lost once used, forcing the Player to keep an adequate stock in their Toolbox in order to battle. Disposables are found in areas of similar terrain: dirt, bones, and iron ore are found in caves; bacteria and kindling are found in grassy areas; rainwater is collected by walking through puddles/wetlands; permafrost is found in cold regions; chemicals, paper and batteries can be found inside buildings and homes, and faith is found by visiting temples or graveyards around towns. Each Tool belongs to a field of scientific study, and possesses an external use outside of battle as well. The Player can only use the Tool outside of battle once he/she has obtained a Degree in that field, except in the case of Nursing, Aviation, and Sailing, which the Player is free to use as soon as they obtain those Tools. The description of each field of study, the Tool, its upgrades, and its main Disposable, is as follows: In battle, Tools possess type advantages/disadvantages to one another. Tools used in battle gain experience and level up. Once a baseline Tool reaches a certain level, it can be traded in for an upgrade at any Smith in town for a bigger weapon. Once the Player obtains a Degree in Metallurgy, he/she can upgrade their own Tool on the go. Story Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse __FORCETOC__